


Beyond tomorrow

by FluffyChantilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Oblivious Harry Potter, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyChantilly/pseuds/FluffyChantilly
Summary: Some things are just not meant to happen the way they were planned. When Dumbledore disappears in the dead of night and Harry Potter is left clueless and quick-tempered, Hermione Granger decides that it is time to take matters in her own hands. However, the ally she chooses for her crusade is not someone that easily tamed.AU from 6th year onward.





	1. Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks ! 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic. And English isn't my native language. Please be nice, I still hope you will enjoy this story :)  
> Please feel free to leave a comment or feedback !
> 
> Kisses, FluffyChantilly <3
> 
> (I don't own anything or make any profit with this story)

_Well, fuck_ was the only half coherent thought Hermione Granger's famous brain was able to produce after hearing what Harry Potter had to say.

Oh, it had started as such a delightful evening for her. A very obscure book about the influence of the cycles of the moon during the harvesting of potions ingredients on their potency, a cosy place and a warm blanket in her favorite spot in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, and nectar of the gods : no Quidditch talking to disturb her concentration on the book in question. Oh sure, she loved the boys, but sometimes it was nice to have some respite from her babysitting duties. Ron was Merlin only knew where on a quest for his virility, Harry had an appointment with Dumbledore, and Hermione was determined to make the best of her evening. She should have known that fate had long thrown the towel concerning her. Really, no surprises there.

Everything had started as planned : the Common Room was relatively empty for a Friday evening, her spot was free, and she had claimed it as her own for the time being. The first sign Hermione should have taken into account was the slamming of the portrait entrance followed by hasty footsteps, but she was too engrossed in the fourth chapter of her book. After all, she had some training in making abstraction of her surroundings when reading, with being surrounded by teenagers all day long. The second telltale that something was going amiss regarding her plans was a male voice starting to be too loud for the scenery. But yet again, she was used to it. It was only when very rude hands grabbed her book that she snapped out of her self-induced trance. Sighing internally, her eyes leveled with very bright green ones.

“Harry, wasn't your meeting with Dumbledore supposed to last at least until eleven ?” she asked.

But as she spoke, she took in the state in which was one Harry Potter. His hair was even more messy than usual, his eyes screaming anguish, and he was literally frantic. Straightening at once, she cast a _Muffliato_ around where they were and tug his sleeve so he was sitting beside her. If something was wrong, as Harry's state was clearly suggesting, there was no need to attract attention and cause havoc in the Common Room _before_ it was really necessary.

“Hermione, Dumbledore is gone !” Harry whisper-yelled to her as he tugged on his hair.

“What do you mean, gone ?” she was confused, which was not a common occurrence for Hermione Granger. “Surely, he had some important business that called him elsewhere ?”

Frustrated that his brilliant friend didn't grab the emergency of the situation, Harry repeated : “He's _gone_! As in 'disappeared in a puff of smoke after having told me that he was no longer able to help us' gone !” His hair was beyond hope at this point.

“ _What_ ?!” answered Hermione, “He said _what_? Are you sure you didn't hallucinate the whole thing ? Were you exposed to some bad potion fumes today ?” she couldn't wrap her mind around what her friend was saying. That was making as much sense to her as Luna Lovegood's ramblings about imaginary creatures.

Harry sighed. It was really not the time for Hermione Granger's brain to suddenly decide to go on holidays unnoticed. She was supposed to be the smart one, after all. He decided to start the tale at the beginning, hopping said brain missed its plane for Morocco and made a reappearance ASAP.

“I went to the meeting with Dumbledore. At first, it was as usual : he told me meaningless stories about the power of love, showed me memories of Voldemort's childhood, how he didn't know about said power and couldn't understand it. But suddenly he started pacing in front of his desk, rambling about past mistakes that couldn't be righted anymore, and how he dreamed about retiring to breeding alpacas and knitting socks all day ! I mean, he has always been a bit on the funny side, but that was getting a touch scary at this point. He is supposedly the leader of the Light, after all ! And then, suddenly, he stopped, turned to face me, looked me right in the eye and said 'Harry, it's time I step aside and you do what you have to do in order to stop Tom. I have faith in you, I know you can do it.'. I didn't move a toe, I thought he was testing me or something, but then he grabbed Fawkes by the tail and fucking _vanished_ !” He was truly yelling at this point, and was Hermione in a state to do so, she would have been glad for having had the foresight to cast the _Muffliato_.

As before-mentioned, _Well, fuck_ was the first thought to grace Hermione Granger's brain at this point.

She looked at him straight in the eye. She had known Harry for seven years now, he was her brother in everything but blood, and she really did trust him. But what he was saying was like Alice babbling about Wonderland. Dumbledore was the pillar of the resistance against Voldemort, he was the only wizard he feared. Surely, he didn't abandon them in the heat of the war, at the most crucial time, when Death Eaters were growing like wild weeds in an unkept garden, and when the Order was all that was standing between these mad people and the rest of the world, did he ? _Did he_?

She had to admit that since that unfortunate incident with the potion in Voldemort's cave, Dumbledore didn't seem to always be at his best. She had spotted him mumbling to himself in the corridors about something she didn't quite grab concerning pandas, but surely someone in his position was submitted to a lot of stress, right ? There was also that time he had made an appearance at breakfast wearing a kimono, she remembered, but he had always been a bit eccentric regarding his wardrobe, so no one had paid it any mind.

All in all, Dumbledore was Dumbledore : he had always been very elusive concerning what he knew about Voldemort and how to defeat him, sure, but he was their leader, he commanded the Order of the Phoenix, he had defeated Grindelwald and dueled Voldemort himself not two years ago, for Merlin's sake ! Why in the world would he have left them to their fate, without an inkling as to what to do ? He was like Hogwarts herself : immutable, always there no matter what. Dumbledore gone meant defeat, didn't it ? Without him to lead them, how in the world would they win this God forsaken war ?

Hermione's brain was definitely back from holidays at this point. Harry was still frantic, pleading her to believe him with his eyes. She finally asked him : “Who else have you told about this ?”

“No one” he replied, somewhat looking sheepish “I panicked, I didn't know what to do or who to call, so I went looking for you as soon as I decided I didn't hallucinate the whole ordeal.”

 _Babysitting_ , Hermione's brain supplied, sighing inwardly. She suppressed the thought, gathered herself and switched on her logical and analytical modes after having verified that the _Muffliato_ was still holding. It was.

“First, we need to tell trusted people from the Order. People who wouldn't panic at the mere mention of Dumbledore gone Merlin knows where, and who could gather more information about where he actually is, why he really left and if he will, in fact, come back or not. If he really is gone, then we need to be prepared and organized to keep going.”

Harry nodded, glad that her friend's brain was back on tracks. “Who do you have in mind ?”

“Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.” she listed after some thought.

“ _Snape_? He can't be trusted Hermione, you know it !” Harry was quick to reply.

Hermione closed her eyes for a second, inhaled deeply and prayed for Merlin, Morgana and whoever would hear her to give her strength.

“Harry, for the umpteenth time, _Professor_ Snape is on our side. If you could put aside your hatred for the man for a second, you could see that as a spy, he has to act a certain way. This is non-negotiable. We need him.” Hermione answered him, with a voice that she hoped broke no argument.

“You know very well what I think of him, Hermione. He is a Death Eater, he has the Mark on his arm, I don't trust him and I don't think that could change in the foreseeable future.” Harry replied.

Hermione knew this very well, but she knew she was right : they needed Professor Snape.

“ _Of course_ he is a Death Eater, Harry, he spies on them and Voldemort.” Hermione said. “But we need him for this very reason, you should understand this by now. You don't have to like him or even trust him wholeheartedly, but Dumbledore didn't give him the job for no reason, and you could at least find some peace with that.” She knew it was like talking to a wall to try to change Harry's opinion about Professor Snape, so she didn't push the matter and tried instead another tactic.

“You go find Professor McGonagall, I will find Professor Snape. Ask her to contact Kingsley immediately, preferably by floo as it would take too long by owl. I will meet you three at Professor McGonagall's office as fast as I can. Take the cloak, I can make an excuse about having a question about an assignment if necessary, we don't need to attract attention as it is.” As soon as she was finished, she stood up, and made her way to the portrait entrance, not waiting for a new argument from her friend. They didn't have time for that.

As she was making her way determinedly to the dungeons, she thought back to the situation as Harry had stated it. There was no need to panic for the moment, or at all really. Sure, Dumbledore gone would be a hard blow to the Light, but objectively they could make it. Certainly. Probably. Maybe. First and foremost, they had to make sure that this was not another eccentricity from the Headmaster. If it was indeed a serious situation, which it is, really, Hermione huffed internally, they had to make sure that it didn't cause their collective slow, painful death. Meaning, they had to keep going, with or without Dumbledore. With their NEWTS in exactly seven months, one week and three days, she didn't have time for the Headmaster's drama. Really, this was a school after all !

But more seriously, Hermione Granger was not blind concerning her schooling. She was very well aware that there was very little chance she would finish her seventh year at Hogwarts, pass her NEWTS and move on to the next step. Really, she was lucky to have sat her OWLs, or any other exams for that matter, what with all that had happened year after year since she was twelve. Sometimes she wondered what it would have been like to have had a normal school year. _Ha ! Who am I trying to fool ?_ She was best friends with Harry Potter after all, and if she was not after his fame or glory by proxy, she would not push him away because of it. And if her position regarding Harry hadn't painted a red target on her back, her blood status certainly would have, no doubt. _I am an all-inclusive package for Death Eaters_ , she laughed bitterly. At least, her parents were safe and sound in Australia under new identities. Hopefully.

On these joyous thoughts, she had arrived in front of the door to Professor Snape's office. Straightening her back, taking in a deep steadying breath, she rose her fist and knocked firmly on the wood.


	2. The Snake, the Cat and the Auror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! I just got my grades for the first semester, and I nailed it (yay !). I thought I would celebrate it with you, so there is a new chapter ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, kudos and comments are always welcome <3
> 
> XX FluffyChantilly

Harry Potter was left without time to answer his friend, as she made her way out of the Common Room. He sighed deeply. Why couldn't she understand his point of view ? Snape was not to be trusted. The man had made it his duty to belittle and insult him at every turn since Harry had set foot at Hogwarts. For fuck's sake, he spent his weekends enjoying tea parties with Voldemort and his minions ! Harry understood that as a spy, Snape had a role to play, but in his opinion he did it too well for it to be an act. Surely, Hermione could see that too ?

Sighing once again, Harry made his way to the dorm, retrieving his Invisibility Cloak from where he kept it safe in his trunk. Ron was probably still roaming in the corridors with one girl or another, and Harry didn't have time to go on a search party for him. He could have used the Map, sure, but Hermione was right : they were on a rush, and they had a mission to accomplish as fast as possible. Locking his truck once again, he went down the stairs, through the portrait entrance and towards McGonagall's office, his cloak securely around him. Once in front of said office door, he knocked frantically, waiting for the Scottish professor to answer.

After a few seconds, the door opened and the Head of House found herself standing in front of an empty corridor. Realizing that he was still invisible, Harry hastily took off the cloak and explained the reason for his presence to his professor.

“Good evening, Professor. I am really sorry to interrupt you at such an hour, but this is a very urgent matter. May I come in ?”

Glancing down at her student, Minerva McGonagall braced herself internally for what she was sure would be a very long evening and stepped aside from the doorframe so Harry could step in. She quickly closed the door after him, making sure no one had seen him. It wasn't a safe time for Harry Potter to be spotted roaming the corridors on his own. Going to her desk, she sat and offered the young man the seat facing her. She waved her wand towards the tea set on her right, positive that they would need it. After having offered Harry a cup, and her own securely in hand, she inquired :

“So, Mister Potter, what is that matter that was so urgent that you had to come at this late hour ?”

Harry braced himself and put on what he believed to be his no-nonsense face.

“Professor, could you please Floo Kingsley Shacklebolt ? He needs to be here for what I have to say. Hermione went to fetch Professor Snape and they should be here any minute now.”

Professor McGonagall frowned, not used to be given orders without any explanation, and by a student no less.

“And why, pray tell, would I disturb Auror Shacklebolt at this hour without an inkling as to why ?” she asked the young man facing her.

“Professor, with all due respect, this is a very urgent situation, and we need to act quickly,” he told her, desperate to make his point.

Minerva McGonagall took in the young man that was Harry Potter in front of her, his distressed expression, tousled hair and anguished voice. She knew him not to be one do disturb her so late in the evening without a very good reason, often one that was indicating huge problems coming soon after. Once again, she sighed, and after placing her cup back on the dark wood of her desk, stood and made her way to the Floo.

“I can't promise you that Kingsley will be available at this moment, but I will try to contact him,” she told him, as she threw a pinch of Floo powder in the heart. Soon after, her face disappeared in the green flames, looking for the wizard that apparently needed to be present for the conversation that was to follow.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was quietly and quite comfortably nursing a glass of brandy in his favorite chair in front of the fire when his Floo chimed. After checking who was trying to contact him and allowing the call, the head of Minerva McGonagall appeared in front of him. She looked tired, and her eyes took no time before settling on him.

“Kingsley, sorry to disturb you from what appears to be a very enjoyable evening, but you need to come through to my office. Now.” She told him without preamble.

Kingsley, who was beginning to grieve what could have been a quiet and nice evening, kneeled in front of the fire. They were at war, after all, and an Auror like him had to be available at all times.

“Is something wrong, Minerva ?” he asked the Scott woman.

“I suspect so, Kingsley. I have Harry Potter sitting in my office at this very moment, and he insists for you to be here for what he has to say. It is apparently a very urgent situation, as he called it.” Minerva explained.

Kingsley spared very little time to think. Harry Potter was not one to scream 'wolf' when he saw a dog, and if Minerva was calling him, she believed this to be a serious matter. Downing his robes that were laying across the back of his chair, he turned to the Professor's head in his Floo.

“I'll come through then, if you would be so kind as to open the connection to your office.”

“Very well.” was all said head answered before disappearing from the flames.

Finishing his glass of brandy in one gulp, Kingsley took a pinch of powder and threw it in the flames, before stepping in, saying 'Professor McGonagall's office !' and disappearing.

 

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger was standing in front of Professor Snape's door, waiting for an answer. She was ready to knock again when the door opened in a swift motion, revealing the feared Potions Master. Towering over her, he looked down his nose at her, an infamous eyebrow rising. Hermione didn't quiver, she held her head high and looked him straight in the eye.

“Miss Granger, are you enjoying detentions so much that you come seeking it at my door after curfew ?” he told her, his voice dripping with Dementor cold.

“No, sir.” she answered. Wordlessly casting a _Muffliato_ around them, and ignoring her Professor's eyebrow rising at that, she went straight to the point. “Professor, there was an emergency that requires your assistance, it is of the utmost importance that you come to Professor McGonagall's office.” She didn't avert her eyes, waiting for his reaction.

Professor Snape was not really in the mood for childish antics. He had been delayed in his plans for the evening by an urgent request from Madam Pomfrey to brew a new batch of Pepper Up due to a flue spreading in the castle, and he still had to grade the third and fourth years essays. So when someone unexpected had the gall to come knocking at his door, it was all he could do to restrain himself from cursing said person into next month. When he had opened the door to find none other than the infamous Infuriating Know-It-All Hermione Granger, it was a short call for her bushy mane. Conveying his abysmal annoyance and disdain through his glare, one could have said that he was surprised to see her standing proudly in front of him, not flinching from his wrath, and speaking with a confidence she shouldn't have felt. But Severus Snape would never be seen showing surprise, or any other emotion that could identify him as a mere human being for that matter. Once her words recorded in his mind, he sighed internally. _What now ? Couldn't a man have a modicum of peace for once ?_ Between his duties as a Death Eater, an Order member and a Potions Master, he didn't even have time for a cup of tea – excluding the Sunday one with the Dark Lord, of course. He loathed these china porcelain cups. Why would a Dark Lord entertain his fierce soldiers with delicate sky blue china, one would wonder. But back to the point. Granger. She should be classified as an XXXXX creature, bearer of the most annoying news. He kept glaring at her.

“And what would require my presence at this hour, when you should certainly not be anywhere outside that tower of yours ?” he asked her.

Hermione knew that the only thing that would bring the Bat out of his Dungeon was to tell him in the most succinct words what was going on. She kept holding his stare, and told him bluntly : “Dumbledore is gone.”

This time, Snape was very close to showing the surprise he felt hearing that. Dumbledore gone ? What the hell ? What had the old bastard been playing at again ? As if his kimono show wasn't enough. They were at war, for Christ's sake, it was not the time for these antics. It never would be, if it was up to the Potions Master. Sighing internally for what felt and was possibly the hundredth time that day, he closed his door and warded his quarters. Turning once again towards Miss Granger, he told her : “Lead the way.” That would be a long night, he didn't need to be a Seer to know that.

It was at a brisk pace that both of them traveled the distance separating the dungeons from the Transfiguration Professor's office. They made it in record time, and once in front of the door, Professor Snape knocked once, the panel immediately opening thanks to McGonagall's swift wand movement. Once both Hermione and Professor Snape had entered, the Scott professor closed the door and put on several wards on it. Snape could feel them switch on : a privacy ward, an anti-eavesdropping one, and one that closed the Floo. He raised an eyebrow at his colleague and that was when he saw the two other attendees present for this impromptu emergency meeting. Of course, any drama taking place at Hogwarts would need to involve Potter. The boy promptly adverted his eyes when he glared at him. Good, he almost feared he had lost his touch when Granger hadn't reacted to his usual persona. But the presence of Kingsley Shacklebolt in the second chair facing the desk lead him to believe that this time it was maybe a seriously important matter.

Transfiguring two other chairs for the new incomers, and once everyone comfortably seated, Professor McGonagall fixed her stare on Harry Potter. “So, Mister Potter, now that everyone has arrived, perhaps you could enlighten us as to this emergency.”

Severus Snape would never admit it under the Cruciatus, but he had a soft spot for the Gryffindor Head of House. She was a no-nonsense woman, a stern professor, and their house rivalry only added some spice to their exchanges. She was one of the very few he considered his friends. Not that he would ever tell them that, obviously.

The boy glanced nervously at his friend, who with a nod told him it was time to tell everything once again. Taking a deep breath, Potter related to the two professors and the Auror the last whereabouts of Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoenix.


End file.
